MISAKI, LOOK!
by bloodmacabre
Summary: Saru offers Misaki to watch him on his mission in the evening and surprises him! SaruMiSaru...? :3


_soo i think i'll write a K+ story this time. Writing too much M is a bit exhausting XD i don't own K!_

_in this story i assume Misaki n Saru don't have much fights even after Saru's in Scepter 4~. it's from a pic i saw on Tumblr :3 and i use present tense instead of past tense because somehow i feel confused using past. sorry for those who feel uncomfortable~ *forgive me, i'm newbie in english language!* _

_well...enjoy! :*_

* * *

**MISAKI, LOOK!**a k fanfic, Yata's POV

* * *

[MISAKIIII I'm going on a mission tonight… CARE TO WATCH? Around 9 P.M. You can see me from baseball court]

_Message received form: Saru – 12.00 a.m._

That stupid Saru. I'm gonna kill him when he gets back. I always tell him not to contact me anymore after his betrayal acts, but I guess it can't be helped. There's something about him that even I, Yata Misaki, can't understand. HOMRA isn't in its assignment full day, so I'm thinking to just watch from distant. Not that I care about that monkey!

I drink my orange juice that Kusanagi-san gave me. I look around and nothing weird happens, so…

"What is it, Yata-chan? Wanna take a walk outside?"

"Eh?"

"Your face looks weird, so I ask. You wanna go out? There hasn't been any suspicious activity so you may go."

"My face?" I guess having thoughts about that monkey bastard makes my face funny. It's really troublesome. "Well…since you say that I guess I'll be having my walk. But in the afternoon. Right now I guess I'll have something to eat first."

I don't type any reply so I can sneak up without him (Saru) yelling my name over and over again. I grab my skateboard and drag Kamamoto with me, skating up to nearby ramen house and stay there until afternoon, chatting with Kamamoto and whatsoever. And when I finally get bored, we play together at the arcade.

…

…

When the wristwatch on my hand show me it's already six, I tell Kamamoto that I have something to do. He just smirks and go back to HOMRA. I can see he's giggling… Why is that?

Well whatever. I skate and arrive at Shizume City's main baseball court. I still have three more hours to spend. Looking around, I see a man selling ice-cream. Well, one chocolate-flavored ice-cream won't hurt, right? I order one scoop and reach for my wallet. The thing is, that man who's selling ice doesn't look up, like he's hiding something. Not that I care though.

"Here's the money, thank you—"

SHIT HE GRABS ME! I'm shocked like hell when the man tighten his grip. I yell at him. "NO, SHIT! LET GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Then I see the man's shoulder trembles. Yeah he has right to be afraid! Now he must let me go—wait. Does he…? Is he laughing? I'm stunned.

"Ha ha! Misakiiii… You sure are cute…and virgin, like always…" The man laughed so hard he curls up holding his stomach.

I blush in embarrassment and anger because I fucking _know_ that voice.

"SARU! YOU DAMN ASSHOLE WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YOU SAID YOU'RE ON MISSION!"

"And what time did I say, Misakiii?"

"W-well… Nine, but still!"

"So you don't have right to yell at me right, Misaki~?"

"S-shut up…"

I know he's right, and I'm too pissed to keep this going. So I sigh and turn to baseball court. But as always, that monkey follows me. I walk a little faster but he still catches up. Growling, I face him with my best-on angry face.

"Will you stop following me?!" Unconsciously I yell aloud. I see a flash of hurt on his dark blue eyes, making me stop and this guilty feeling's creeping on me. I stutter. "Y-you don't have to make that face! Don't I always talk to you like that?" I mumble. I don't like when Saru becomes so quiet.

"Hm…" he responds, "…it's fine, I guess. But I just wanna talk."

I give up and nod, at least we're not in our battling mode so it's going to be alright. We walk together to nearest bench and sit there for couple minutes. But when he doesn't talk, I lost my patience. Especially when I already finished my ice-cream, it feels more awkward.

"You said you wanna talk, so talk!" I grumble.

He chuckles and reaches my hand before holding it. I'm really shocked at that and I try to pull away but fail miserably. He doesn't show any malicious attempt though.

"Misaki, I'm so glad we don't have to fight often even when I'm in Scepter 4," he says casually. Hell! He doesn't seem to know how it hurts me! But I have to hold it, if I set my fire up here, Scepter 4 may come to chase me. So I avert my gaze—that's the only way to prevent Saru to look at my face.

"Hmm. So you're happy now?" Well fuck that, I can't lie to him. My voice becomes hoarse like I want to cry. He's stiffened. _Ah, I'm so stupid! _I curse myself. "You know what…forget what I just said," I mumble out. Now I'm feeling like running away. I can tell that Saru's looking at me.

"Misaki," he says. His voice is gentle, not like he always does to me. A bit surprised, I turn my face so I can face him properly. But—

*kiss*

My eyeballs are ready to pop out now, I'm telling you.

"WH-WHAT—"I scream in panic and embarrassment, "WHAT ARE YOU—?! WHY DID YOU!?"

"Because Misaki's making cute face," he answers bluntly. I feel my face burnt; it must be very red right now. I try my best to hide it but that monkey's hand prevents me to do so. "And because Misaki still remembers."

I look at him, gritting teeth. "What do you know?" My voice grows colder. But Saruhiko doesn't back away. He caresses my cheek.

"Your voice, your gesture…basically everything you do told me."

"…even if you know…shut the fuck up. You didn't have to say anything."

"Misaki…"

"…"

"Misaki…"

"…"

"Misaki…!"

"What! What is it now?!"

"I love you."

"…!" I cover my ears and look away, immediately.

I don't want to hear it! I don't want to live in lies! No!

"Misaki, listen…"

No! _You_ left me! There's no way you'll say that truthfully! I close my eyes. That sentence is not possible and I don't want to admit that…that…

…

_I love you too._

…

Warm liquid flow through my cheeks, reach my lips… It's salty. I don't even care to know anymore. My chest tightened and I stand immediately, making me dizzy for a moment, and prepare myself to run back to HOMRA. But right when I stand, his arm pulls me back.

"Wh—what are you up to?" I scowl weakly. I don't want to be here when my face is like this…

Saru's hand hugs me from behind. I can feel his heart pounding so fast like want to burst. He buries his head on my shoulder and kiss my back lightly. I wiggle, wanting to go but it's futile.

…

I feel something warm. That warm thing stays there on my shoulder but begins to pool. Wait, is that tears? I'm shocked. Saru? "Saru… Are you fucking okay?"

"…hah," he whispers, "…even when you're worried, you…still have the same act when you speak…"

"That—that's not what I'm asking!"

"…yeah."

"…that's not answering either…"

"…say, Misaki. How come you don't want to listen to my confession?" He whispers again. He doesn't lift his head so I can see his face. He just stays like that, mumbling. I clench my fist to that question.

"How come I can listen to a betrayer?" Ouch. That definitely sounded harsher than I meant. But…that's how I feel. About him, about his decision back then.

As I expect, Saruhiko doesn't say anything to that. I let him curls up behind me while I try to get rid of these teardrops. Our bodies don't move for some minutes. When I glance at my wristwatch, it's already seven. Saru still has two more hours before he goes on his mission. I wonder what mission it is. What if he doesn't come back safely? What if he dies on mission? Or what if something goes wrong? I shivers at the thoughts. What if…

_What if I don't get a chance to tell him my true feelings?_

"Hey…" I begin to ask, "…what is…your mission tonight?"

Saru chuckles. "What, suddenly interested, Misaki?"

"No," I clench my fist, "…I just…want to know."

I sense his smile and once again warm lips kiss my neck. I almost scowl but he kisses me on lips, this time. "Just something unimportant, really. You don't have to know," he answers. "I'll be just fine."

"Can you prove it?" I smirk, challenging him. He laughs and stands up. He tells me to follow him. I hesitate, but I think he has his own way to answer somebody's question, so I have to find out myself.

He takes me below the court, where all of those baseball players come out, the entrance gate from their rooms. It's dark, but moonlight shines inside a bit, making half of our body glow. And it's quite hidden from other people.

Hidden…quiet…dark…

Wait.

"Y-YOU'RE NOT—DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING T-T-TO—"

Saruhiko laughs and immediately covers his mouth to hold it. "No," he says finally, "…I won't! I'm not an extreme pervert…well at least not now." He smirks at me, making me blush unnecessarily. "I just want one dance with you."

"…huh?" A dance? That's weird. "Saru…are you o—"

Suddenly he pulls me closer and holds me on my waist. His other arm intertwines my other and he kisses it. "…please? Will you dance with me?"

I blush. "F-fine."

And then we dance.

Even when there's no song whatsoever, you can hear faint sound of classical waltz piano being played afar (if you squint). Saruhiko's face is pale (because his skin color is so white) but doesn't emit any menace from it. His cold, dark blue eyes are now calmer and warm, looking at me without that piercing sight like he always does. His body's warmth is reaching me and embracing me, almost like a blanket. Moonlight gives those gentle, caring sense of him. I sense that he's leaning closer and puts his head onto my shoulder. Our body touch each other's and keep twirling in synchronization. My eyes flicker and close themselves. I lean my head on his broad chest and I can hear his heart beating fast. Heh, even a monkey can feel nervous too.

"Misaki. I love you, you know that."

"…uh." Goddammit, why does he always so sudden?! I blush.

"…knowing that you know…it's enough to make me fine."

I can't believe what I just heard. How can someone so confident about his own safety just based on that small reality? I tightened my grip onto Saruhiko.

"You're so stupid…"

"Hmph. Look who's talking," he chuckles.

"No. You're stupid, Saru…" I bring our lips together and kiss like there's no tomorrow. First Saruhiko hesitates, and then few kisses later he returns my kiss as fierce as mine. We stumble upon each other and hug. Some minutes later we part because of the lack of air. Our face are red like roses, but none says anything about each. After a moment of awkward silence, we laugh together.

"So, what was that mean?" Saruhiko smiles.

"Huh? O-oh, um," I mumble, "…w-well, it's…it means…"

"Hmm. I get it… You're in love with me?" he teases. But this time, I'll be honest with you, Saru. So you can see the determination within me.

"…yeah."

That's the first time I see a Saruhiko shocked. I giggle and then laugh aloud. Saruhiko just mumbles a 'tch' and walks towards the exit door. It's already half past eight. Thirty minutes onto his mission.

"Come back safely?" I ask.

"Hm."

And that's enough for me.

…

…

Well at least until he does something ridiculous.

So he has this mission. And he goes by helicopter. It is fine for some seconds but then the helicopter he's using is making odd maneuvers and other helicopters seem to do what his helicopter does (or he commands them to). I almost die on heart attack because I thought there's an accident. But it turns out…

Those fucking helicopters make a pattern and light their red lights on the dark sky.

My God.

It's a love pattern for God's sake.

Then I hear a sound, from that helicopter's direction. His voice, using a loudspeaker, I suppose (I wonder why I can hear it).

"MISAKIIIIIII~ SEE THAT?! THAT'S MY PROOF! LOVE YOUUUU!"

…

"Darn monkey… I'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

**END**

* * *

_sorry if i make mistakes, nobody's perfect! wiiiiiiiiiii~_

_i know both misaki n saru are odd when they cry, but...hmm, then i guess they're a bit ooc here? :33_

_review please? ;)_


End file.
